


And I Will Always Love You

by CaptiveAuthor



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4216431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptiveAuthor/pseuds/CaptiveAuthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Aoba's teddy bear gets dirty, he starts thinking - and worrying - about getting older . . . and losing Mink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I Will Always Love You

**Author's Note:**

> So, a loooong time ago (gosh, was that really back in January??) I wrote a heart-demolishing MinAo fic called "Empty Eyes" and afterwards, promised to write some fluff to make up for it. I started writing it, but lost inspiration and motivation and it remained as an unfinished draft . . . until now. I found it yesterday and a combination of guilt for never carrying through on my promise and an out-of-the-blue surge of motivation pushed me to finish it, so here it is! It's a little rough and I'm not too comfortable with Mink's characterization towards the end, but I wanted to be done with it, plus I felt it would be a little celebratory thing for America finally having nationwide marriage equality.
> 
> Anyway, hope you all enjoy!

Winter had settled in, harsh and biting, but it was warm by the crackling fire inside the cabin. On one side of the couch, Mink was deep in a book, silently turning page after page as his eyes devoured the words. On the other side, Aoba had his headphones on with music pouring into his ears, his eyes closed as he immersed himself in the sounds. His blue teddy bear was clutched to his chest.

Aoba absentmindedly ran his hands over his bear, feeling the short, silky fur part under his fingers. When he felt an unexpected rough patch, his hands suddenly stopped. He really shouldn't have been surprised that this had happened; he'd had the bear for a while now, so it was perfectly normal that it would be a little worn from all of his not-so-gentle love. All the same, it alarmed him, though he couldn't quite put his finger on why.

He opened his eyes to examine the spot. A small area, about the size of a coin, was matted and dirty. Aoba ran his fingers over it slowly, thoughts jumping through his head.

_I need to try to fix this. But . . . it'll just happen again. Things get messed up when they get old. Just like-_

_No. Stop._

Pulling his headphones down, Aoba turned to Mink. "Hey, Mink."

Mink quickly slid a bookmark into his book and closed it, turning towards Aoba. That was something he always did that Aoba really loved. No matter what he was reading or how briefly Aoba was speaking to him, Mink always closed his book to give Aoba his full attention. "What is it, Aoba?"

"My bear. He got a little dirty somehow."

"Let me see." Aoba handed the bear over and Mink looked at the spot Aoba indicated. "Oh, that? It's nothing. I can clean that up."

"Okay, but . . ." Aoba trailed off, feeling ridiculous for the thoughts he was having.

"But what?" Mink prompted. "Is something wrong?"

"Well . . . he's just going to get dirty again, isn't he? He's getting older, and older things get messed up more."

Gently placing the bear and his book on the table in front of them, Mink slid closer to Aoba. "Something's bothering you. Tell me about it."

"No, it's- it's silly."

"I want to know anyway."

Aoba sighed, and it was like the hiss of a soda bottle when the cap is twisted - all the pressure locked up inside being released. "Mink . . . what's going to happen when we get older?"

Mink was caught off guard by that, but almost immediately regained his composure. "I don't know Aoba. No one does."

"I know that, but . . . You're so much older than me, so I'll have to watch you grow older and . . .  _die_." The last word was uttered under his breath, as if the louder he said it, the sooner it would happen.

"And who says I'll die first?" Mink said, raising an eyebrow.

"Eh?" Aoba looked up, startled.

"It's true that I'm older, but I'm in better physical condition than you. In fact, I think you've even put on some weight since you got here." He punctuated this by lightly poking a finger into Aoba's stomach, which, if Aoba was being honest, was larger and softer than when he'd first arrived.

Still, it's not like he wanted that pointed out. "Oi!"

Though Mink couldn't help the way his lips twitched in amusement at the look of indignation on Aoba's face, his face grew somber again a moment later. "But really, Aoba, are you worried about that?"

Aoba's head drooped and he weakly nodded. "I don't want to be, I just . . . I don't . . .  _I'm scared_." The last two words came out in a hoarse, shaky whisper.

"What are you scared of?" Mink asked in a calm, reassuring voice.

"Of losing you, of being alone. Of being surrounded by your things, our things, and having all these memories of you making me want to cry and needing you to hold me but you can't because that's the problem and Mink I'm scared I don't want to be alone I don't want to live without you." Aoba was breathing in irregular gasps and fighting with the tears flooding his eyes.

"Aoba." Mink's deep voice sent a wave, a pulse, that tore into Aoba's aching heart. One of his large, warm hands was placed under Aoba's chin to tilt it up so that their eyes could meet. Mink's gold studied Aoba's hazel for a moment before he continued, "Are you really that scared of losing me?"

Aoba nodded as much as the hand beneath his chin would allow and tears began to spill over onto his flushed cheeks. "It's my biggest, worst fear, and I can't-"

His voice caught and his face twisted in pain. With no hesitation, Mink pulled him close and held him tight against his chest, running one hand gently through his long blue locks. At one time, what seemed like a lifetime ago, that might have hurt, but now it had the much different effect of being soothing. They stayed like that for a long time as Aoba broke down and cried, soaking Mink's soft wool sweater.

When Aoba finally sat up, red-eyed and sniffling, Mink caught his eyes again. "Aoba," he said softly, "I want you to know that no matter what happens, no matter how long you or I live, I will  _always_  love you."

"But . . . if you . . ."

A hand cupped Aoba's tear-slicked cheek. "When I die, I will die as a man who loved you more than anyone or anything else in the world. When I die, my biggest regret will be not spending more time with you, no matter how much time we had together. But if I could choose not to die, I would, just so that I could be with you and show you how much I love you for as long as you live."

Aoba sniffled and blinked up at the man he loved. "Mink . . ."

"And if I do die before you, I will always be with you, as long as you still love me."

"Mink . . . I will always love you." His voice was quiet and choked with tears, but his words were clear.

"And I will always love you." He leaned forward and pressed a tender kiss to Aoba's lips.

When he pulled back, Aoba smiled at him, the tears in his eyes now ones of happiness.

Mink replied with a rare smile of his own, then said, "Do you want me to go clean your bear now?"

"No," Aoba answered, shaking his head. He wrapped his arms around Mink's waist and rested his head on Mink's shoulder, his breath tickling Mink's neck. "I want to stay here with you like this for a while."

So Mink wrapped his strong arms around the man he loved, and, just as Aoba wanted, they stayed like that for a while, happy in each other's arms and love.


End file.
